Echoes of a Forgotten Past
by Arinor
Summary: Simple little one-shot. Includes Harry, Ginny, and Lily. Suggestions, reviews, please.


Echoes of a Forgotten Past

I don't own anything.

Setting: Godric's Hollow, Halloween Night 1981.

One the floor of a shattered room a fallen figure unexpectedly moves startling the nearby investigator. Drawing closer the shadowed individual observes the figure.

"Ugh. Wha.. What happened? Harry. What happened to happened to Harry."

"I'm afraid that he is gone my dear."

"Gone. Gone where! Is he alright! Where is he, where is my baby?"

"He is quite alright Lily. I had Hagrid take him."

"Hagrid? Where did you send him; where is my baby? I need to go to him."

"Alas, I can unfortunately not allow that it would interfere with my plans."

"Plans? Albus, what are you talking about abou.." "Stupify."

"Lily, Lily, Lily. It really is most unfortunate that you would not have simply go along with my plans willingly. Even so you will serve them."

*End scene*

Scene: Home of Harry and Ginny Potter some tome after their first child is born.

The early morning sun shone through window of a small country home illuminating the couple laying recumbent upon a comfortable looking bed. Stirring the woman snuggled in closer to the man in a vain attempt to ward of the coming day. Her husband, for that is what he was, gazed lovingly, and somewhat amused, at his wife as she endeavor the piercing light. As they lie enraptured by the moment a child's cry echoes through the home drawing the husband away and into the present. Carefully he removes himself from the bed, and her grasp, as he departs to take care of their firstborn.

Gazing at his slowly rousing wife upon his return to the room he smiles softly before gently shaking her awake.

"Ugh. James?" she queries grogily rubbing her eyes clear.

"James, he questioned eyebrow quirked, no its Harry and Emily is doing alright and is playing with her toys for the moment."

"Emily? Harry? My Harry?"

"Yes, Harry drew out slowly. Ginny are you alright?"

"Ginny? That not my name, James are your trying to pranks me again?"

"No, I'm not and my name is Harry you know that Gin."

"Wha.. But you have to be James. Harry is just baby still."

Taking a deep breath Harry continues.

"Okay lets start at the beginning. First what do you think your name is, hold up a hand to forestall comment, and second tell me what the last thing you remember is."

"James this isn't funny you know I'm Lily. Why are you doing this, she cried out tears forming in her eyes."

Taking a deep breath to calm him as he felt his heart constrict Harry spoke.

"Alright, this is what I know. You are Ginny Potter, formerly Weasley, and I have know you for 12 years, four of what we have been married. The only Lily I know was Lily Potter, my Mother, who died 23 years protecting me from Voldemort on Halloween night. Now I know this is bit of odd but I need you look in the mirror here and then tell me what you me what you last remember. Please, think closely on this for me alright."

Confused, she lets Harry guide her to a nearby mirror to look at herself. The question that had been obvious on her face soon replaced by shock as the image doesn't seem to match the one in her minds eye. The shock taking its toll she stumble to the bed and sit heavily upon its lavishly cushioned surface trembling. Gently taking her had as he kneels and looking into her soft brown eyes.

"Now I know this is difficult but please try to focus on what you remember last, he asks while squeezing had reassuringly."

"I, I remember trying to protect Harry from Voldemort before he casts spell, green in color but not the Death curse, which nocks me out. Then I remember waking up later but some one was there. Uhm, Al, Albus Dumbledore! I looked around for Harry and asked Albus where he was, but he only said Hagrid had taken him away. He, he wouldn't tell where Harry was! I think he stunned me then."

"Oh dear. Well now I am going to do some in depth scan, alright, and seen if I can find anything, okay? While I am doing that you see if you can remember anything else, please, Harry stated a bit desperately."

"O, Okay. But why aren't you a wreck like me right now?"

Smiling weakly, "I'm holding it in for later when figure this all out and we know what's going on."

"Okay. Uhm."

"Now, hold as still as you can this is a bit of delicate work."

"Okay."

Sometime later-

"Now that is done why don't you tell me what else you remember before I tell you the results of my scans."

"Well it's confusing I know that I am Lily Potter ne Evans, but I have all these other memories of being someone else. Ginny right?"

"Yes, Harry nod."

"I remember having only a sister, Petunia, but at the same time I remember six brothers and no sisters, all with red hair. And even separate experiences at Hogwarts. Did you really kill a basilisk?"

A strained nod.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Well….. To be Frank I am a bit unnerved at the results, they clearly state that we are related and that you are recovering from extensive binding and memory charms. Along with this it clearly shows that you are just as equally Ginny Potter ne Weasley, and have been for the last twenty three years."

"But, but . What does all of this mean, Ginny asked shocked and distraught."

"For now it means that we need to schedule further in depth test to verify my initial finding. And that I need to tell you a few things."

"To start with it has been twenty three years since you 'died' and were reborn somehow as Ginny Weasley, a blood ritual was involved likely as means to make you a part of the Weasley family, and on that night when your family was attacked your son became and orphan who grew up to later marry a wonderful woman. Who, incidentally, turned out to be his mother after she had been, effectively, reincarnated and the question is now what do we do from hear."

"I don't know, but we will figure it out."


End file.
